R&B Collaborations
by yingyangchick245
Summary: Stacie Conrad is full of rhythm. Beca Mitchell is made from many blues. An unlikely yet amazing thing is created when they meet: friendship. AU: set high school senior skettOlicityJeca wrote the prologue/ first chapter. So all of that goes to her. But the rest is mine. :D


I followed the receptionist down the hallways of my new high school. I couldn't believe Dad had made us move to New York halfway through my senior year. That was basically setting me up to be a social outcast for the rest of the year. "Now, home group has already finished for the day, the receptionist brought me out of my thoughts, "And this is your Literature class, which is your first lesson of the day.

She ushered me towards the door and left, heading back towards the front office. I sighed, pushing the door open and stepping into the classroom. All eyes immediately snapped up to look at me. "Ah, you must be Stacie the new student!" The overly bright teacher exclaimed. I plaster a smile on my face and nod my head. "Yes, that's me!" The teacher smiled at me before looking out at the other students. "We have a full class this year, so you will have to sit beside Beca." The teacher motioned towards the only empty seat in the classroom, next to a girl wearing dark eye liner and her iPod ear buds shoved in her ears. I walked over and sat down in the seat beside the scary looking Beca girl. '"Hi," I said to her. "I'm Stacie."

She looked up at me, not removing her ear buds. "Beca."  
The rest of the lesson passed by with no more interaction from Beca. I sighed. This was going to be worse than I thought.  
At recess I was sitting by myself on the stairs when a group of hot guys approached me. I smiled flirtatiously at them. "Hi, I'm Lachlan." One of them said.

"Stacie." I smiled, offering my hand.  
"And what's a gorgeous girl like you doing sitting all by yourself?" Lachlan asked me.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I just transferred from Florida. No one has really attempted to befriend me yet."  
"Well, consider yourself befriended." He said, smiling at me.  
The bell rung and I went to my next lesson: History. I walked into the half full room and saw Beca sitting up the back of the classroom beside a very, very attractive guy.  
"How the hell did she score him, with all of her moodiness?" I whispered to myself.  
I saw an empty seat beside a blonde guy and made a beeline towards that desk. That lesson passed fairly quickly, too. The cute blonde guy beside me was called Dylan. He was nice. A bit too nice in my opinion. I found out that the guy sitting beside Beca was called Ryan, and he was not going out with Beca. I came to that discovery when the teacher asked him what the answer to a question was. "I'm sorry, what was the question again?" Ryan had asked innocently.

The teacher glared at him. "I suggest next time you pay attention instead of gossiping with your sister, or you will both receive detention." "I'm sorry Miss, I really am. I will try to ignore my dearest sister for the rest of the lesson." Ryan responded. "Dude!" Beca hissed at him, elbowing him sharply in the side. "You're such a jerk!" As the bell rang for lunch I stood up and began to leave the classroom. Dylan, the guy who had been sitting beside me, called out to me."Hey Stacie! Do you want to come to the cafeteria and meet my friends?"

"Yeah sure!" I said. "I'll go to my locker first and meet you there!" I answered.  
"Great, see you soon!" He turned and walked away from me. I continued down the hallway to my locker. I was walking in the direction of the cafeteria when I heard a relatively familiar voice. "Come on Beca!" Ryan whined. "Just come out from your little cave and come eat in the cafeteria with me and the guys." "I'll pass." Beca said.  
"Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." He begged. I stopped walking and listened to the conversation that was coming from underneath a stairwell.  
"Look, I'll come eat with your dumb friends tomorrow. I just really want to finish this mix, ok? Please." Beca added.  
"Fine!" Ryan huffed and emerged from under the stairs. He didn't see me as he walked towards the cafeteria.  
I grinned to myself. Time to befriend the scary girl called Beca. I walked over and ducked under the side of the stairs, plopping myself down beside Beca. That girl could not be any more than 5 foot, I swear!

Beca looked up at me, one eyebrow quirked. "And you are here because?"  
"Because I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Stacie. You're Beca, right? You're in my Lit. and History classes." I stated.  
"Yeah, I know who you are. You're the new kid. And I'm the loner. It's the typical story of how the scared new girl tries to befriend the lonely girl with no friends. But I don't want any friends, ok, so you can just leave now." "I think you seem pretty cool." I said, ignoring her last comment. "I think we could be really good friends."  
She sighed. "Of course you do." After a few minutes of silence, Beca speaks again. "So, how are you finding your first day in this hell hole?" I wrinkled my nose. "Mmmm, it's pretty average." Then I brightened slightly. "Oh, but I met this really hot guy at recess, his name was... Lachlan, I think."

"Oh good god." Beca whispered. "What? Is he like, your ex boyfriend or something? Because if he is, I promise I won't go there, despite his intense attractiveness." "He's my older brother." Beca stated. "Oh. Are you sure it's the same Lachlan?" "There's only one Lachlan in this school, and he is my brother." "Well then, we are destined to be the best of friends, and in time I will become your favourite sister-in-law." I grinned at her, laughing. Despite herself, Beca began laughing too. "You're weird. I think we could become friends. We're just as abnormal as each other." "Normal is over rated." I stated. "Agreed." Beca nodded her head and smiled at me.'

* * *

**So that was our prologue to our new story JecaCastin and me; yingyangchick245. We both love reviews so feel free to leave one!**


End file.
